


Everyone Knows

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Birthday Party, Crushes, Drinking, F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira has a huge crush on Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Knows

**Author's Note:**

> this was made as a birthday present for the lovely [halemura](http://halemura.tumblr.com/)! i hope you have a wonderful day!! <333

“You’re coming to my 21st, right?” Cora asks Kira, stirring some sugar into her black coffee.

Cringing at the smell of coffee, Kira sips her hot chocolate and sighs. “You know I’ve got projects due.”

Cora stares at her with a blank face. “You can do them the night before or something. Besides, Erica’s going to be there.”

Kira perks up at  the mention of Erica’s name and kind of wishes she hadn’t. “Who cares?” She cares, she cares too much. “I’m sure I’ll be able to come to another one of your parties - you have one like, every two months.”

“Oh, you’ll be there,” Cora laughs. She puts the lid on her coffee and holds it between her hands, waiting for it to warm them up.

“What kind of party is it?” Kira asks, curiously wondering if she should actually go. “One of your ‘friends only’ parties or the ‘everyone’s invited’ type?”

“A mix of both, I guess. I invited friends and told them to invite their friends. There’s going to be beer, Kira, I’m sure half of campus will show up.”

Kira faceplants and stays there for a bit, wondering how she got caught up in friends that have such extravagant social lives. Here she is, a twenty-one year old college student who’s trying to keep up with her assignments and homework, while her twenty going on twenty-one year old college friend wants to invite her to her party where there will be loud noise and booze because she needs to ‘relax’ and ‘stop worrying so much about grades’. On top of all of that, she needs to get enough sleep to function and she tells herself that she can’t keep living off of cheese toasties (they cook while she’s in the shower; it’s convenient). So Kira’s kind of regretting majoring in history; and you know, going to college at all.

They part ways because Kira’s World War II class is in an hour and she likes to read over her notes beforehand (in case her lecturer asks any questions. Cora almost rolls her eyes and tells her not to study too hard, whilst also reminding her to think about the party invite (and Erica).

Kira’s not going to think about the party. She isn’t. It’s four days away, she can decide then.

That plan becomes completely useless when she gets to the library. Sitting in her studying spot - okay it’s not _hers_ but she always sits there, it might as well be hers - is none other than Erica Reyes. Kira wants to ask her to leave but she doesn’t like confrontation and she may or may not have a massive crush on Erica, so she sighs and finds somewhere else to sit.

After class, Kira starts regretting not talking to Erica, even if she was sitting in her spot, and decides that she’ll go to the party.

* * *

 

Kira doesn’t know what to wear and the last thing she wants to do is ask Cora for advice. So, naturally, she calls Lydia and within ten minutes Lydia is standing in her dorm room, sorting through her clothes. Kira almost starts biting her nails as time ticks away; she probably should have started walking there by now.

“Cora doesn’t know you’re going, does she?” Lydia asks, handing her a shirt, skirt, tights and leather jacket.

Kira shakes her head and takes the clothes. “No, I didn’t tell her.”

Lydia smiles at her. “You’re going because Erica’s going to be there, obviously. Cora’s parties usually aren’t your thing.”

“Why does everyone think I have a crush on Erica?” Kira asks solmely, walking into her bathroom and getting changed into the clothes she’d been given.

“Because you do have a crush on Erica; I’m pretty sure even she knows,” Lydia tells her.

Kira sighs. “You’re not helping.”

Lydia chuckles and sits on Kira’s bed, waiting for her to get changed. It doesn’t take much longer, but Kira returns from the bathroom, looking pretty pleased with what she’s wearing.

Smiling, Lydia tells Kira that her work is done and that she’ll see her at the party. Seconds later she’s out the door and Kira’s left alone in her dorm.

And of course, she spends more time, probably an hour, walking around her dorm or cleaning things up because maybe she’s a bit nervous about going out.

It doesn’t take long for Cora to call her and Kira contemplates ignoring it but decides against it because she knows that Cora won’t stop calling until she picks up.

“Where are you?” Cora yells.

Kira can hear the music blaring into the speaker of Cora’s phone. “On my way there,” She lies.

There’s a sigh on the other end of the phone. “No you’re not.”

Kira grabs her keys and jingles them against the side of her phone. “Nope, leaving now.”

She does in fact, leave her dorm and start walking to Cora’s party because she didn’t get dressed up for nothing. Kira hangs up and pulls her jacket tighter around her in an attempt to keep herself warm.

It doesn’t walk but by the time Kira gets to Cora’s party she’s feeling pretty warmed up. The second she walks into the house, she’s met by people that she’s never met before, drunkenly saying hello. She says hi back to them, waving casually before she seeks out Cora.

Kira finds her eventually, in the backyard downing a solo cup of what’s sure to be some sort of alcohol.

“Kira, you made it!” Cora throws her arms around her lovingly, kissing her on the cheek.

After she wipes Cora’s slightly sloppy kiss off of her cheek, Kira smiles at her. “Yeah, I made it.”

Before Cora has a chance to say anything else, Erica walks over to them. She leans against Kira and Kira knows she’s blushing by maybe they won’t be able to see because it’s dark outside.

“You’re blushing!” Cora gushes.

Okay, so Kira was wrong. She doesn’t know what to say so she doesn’t say anything.

Erica looks up at her. “Do you like me?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course,” Kira tells her, taking a sip from the cup that Cora gives her. It burns her throat and she coughs a little but it’s alright.

“So you like me?” Erica repeats, stumbling a little.

Cora’s walked away and Erica seems to be swaying a little bit more.

“Yeah,” Kira tells her again, smiling a bit.

Erica goes to say something back to her but vomits all over Kira’s shoes. Everything seems to go in slow motion after that but Kira pulls it together, quickly wiping as much of it off her shoes as she can (cringing) and helps Erica into the house and to the bathroom.

Erica sits at the toilet bowl for quite some time and Kira holds her hair back. Once Erica’s sitting upright on her own, Kira takes her shoes off. Luckily, her socks are okay so it looks like she’ll be spending the rest of the party without her shoes.

“I just threw up on your shoes,” Erica says, sounding tired. “And you’re still sitting here?”

Kira nods. “Well I’m not going to leave you here by yourself; and I like you, remember.”

“Oh boy, I know. I thought sitting in your library spot would make you come over and say something to me but it didn’t.”

“Wait,” Kira says, quirking an eyebrow at her. “What are you saying?”

Erica laughs to herself and looks up at Kira. “I’m tell you that I like you too.”

“Oh.” Kira doesn’t really know how to respond, so she doesn’t say much.

“Well?” Erica prompts.

Kira shrugs but she’s feeling a little overwhelmed. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Erica nods, understanding where she’s coming from. “We should talk about this in the morning.”

“We should,” Kira agrees.

* * *

 

In the morning, they wake up in the guest room of Cora’s house. Kira’s head is rested on Erica’s shoulder and she kind of wishes she could wake up like this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was meant to be a “sorry i barfed on your shoes while drunk” au but i got a bit carried away.  
> thank you for reading, let me know what you think!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
